


Dragon Age: Normandy

by MayaAodhan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaAodhan/pseuds/MayaAodhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure this is even something people want. Should I continue?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dragon Age: Normandy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this is even something people want. Should I continue?

“What about Trevelyan? She grew up in the colonies.”  
“She knows how tough it can be out there. Her parents were killed when slavers attacked Mindoir.”  
“She proved herself during the Blitz. She held of enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived.”  
“She is the only reason Elysium is still standing.”  
“We can’t question her courage.”  
“Humanity needs a hero and Trevelyan is the best we’ve got.”  
“I’ll make the call.”

Zaea took a slow breath, her stomach knotted as she stared down at the distant pearlescent orb of Earth.  
This was it. Everything she had trained for, gone through N7 training hell for. For the chance to do just this. She pressed her hand in farewell to the planet that she had only a passing affection for. She stared up at the dazzling black. This is what she loved. All those zero-gee jumps. Combat manoeuvres. Injuries. Bruises. Sleeplessness. Yeah. She smiled. Oh yeah.  
The hum of the Normandy’s engines vibrated through the soles of her heavy boots, and feeling the kick up in gear, she knew they were headed for the Relay to make the jump to Eden Prime. She had to go watch this.

She made her way forward of the CIC, glancing at faces and screens as she passed, getting accustomed to the salutes from junior officers. Commander Trevelyan. Had a nice ring to it.

She paused in the cockpit. Flight Lieutenant Varric Tethras was skimming his fingers over the glowing mind-bogglingly complex interface, coaxing the sleek ship into motion.

“That’s it, baby. You just listen to me now. Ignore everything those ham-fisted engineers told you. I got you now.” Varric’s crooning tones had her lifting a brow.  
The sardonic reply from LC Dorian Pavis had her smirking.  
“Don’t you think you are getting a little too much affection for an inanimate object, Tethras?”  
“Don’t you listen to that jack ass either.”  
“That’s Lieutenant Commander Jack Ass to you, Tethras.”  
“Don’t tempt me, Sparkles.” Varric’s amused voice shifted into smooth tones, as he reported the coordinates for the jump. “Coming up on the Relay now. Prepare for jump.”  
The galaxy blurred as they slammed through the jump lanes to Eden Prime. It had Trevelyan blinking and shaking her head to clear it.  
“...green across the board. Drift…1500 k.”  
A massive qunari stalked into the cockpit, his dour tones casting a pall over the assembly. “1500 k is good.” Turning, he strode out.  
“I hate that guy,” Varric said drily.  
“Who?” Dorian turned in his seat, finally saw Trevelyan and gave her a beaming smile. It lit up his smooth, handsome features. “Commander.”  
“Nah, not the Commander. “ Varric continued his input into the interface. “She’s alright. Bit uptight, but alright.”  
“Good to know.” Trevelyan folded her arms across her chest.  
“Shit.” Varric groaned. “Sorry, Commander. Foot in mouth disease. Terminal case. I meant Nihlus there. Spectres are trouble. What’s he doing on this milk run anyway?”  
Trevelyan shrugged. “Who knows.”  
The voice of Captain Leliana Nightingale echoed over the comms. “ _Tethras. Status report._ ”  
“Just cleared the Mass Relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid.”  
“ _Good. Find a comm buoy and link us to Earth. I want mission reports sent back to Alliance brass before we hit Eden Prime.”_  
“Aye, aye, Captain.” Varric tagged the comms officer for the job, hesitated, and said: “Better brace yourself, ma’am. The qunari is headed your way.”  
“ _He’s already here, Lieutenant._ ” Leliana’s voice grew dangerous, even over the comms. “ _Tell Commander Trevelyan to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing.”_  
Varric winced.  
Dorian smirked. “I think you pissed off the Captain.”  
“If I pay for this, you are gonna be scrubbing the heads for a week,” Trevelyan drawled.  
Varric shifted in his seat, turning around to glare at Trevelyan. “Don’t blame me. Nightingale is always in a bad mood.”  
“Only around you, Tethras.”  
“Shut up, Sparkles.”  
Trevelyan let out a laugh. This crew wasn’t so bad. At least they knew how to have a laugh...


End file.
